luckandlogicfandomcom-20200213-history
Charm
]] Charm (愛嬌 Aikyō) is an attribute associated with the logicalists Yukari and Giselle. List of Charm members Monolium Level 1 *Full of Motivation, Yukari (Logicalist) *Reunion of Delight, Yukari (Logicalist) *Review and Prepare, Yukari (Logicalist) *Special Affection, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Mushroom Cannon Shell, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Palias Shield, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Powerful Mushroom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Shining Peahen, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Clattering Blender, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Fans of Gale, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Swift Wind of the King's Fan, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Winds of Reversal, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Blessing Wind of Restoration, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Bombard Mushroom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Fairy Ring, Yukari (Tranceunion) *I'm Going to End it Now! Yukari (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 3 *Splendid Peacock, Yukari (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *Burning Mission, Giselle (Logicalist) *Discontent Idol, Giselle (Logicalist) *Quick Worker, Yukari (Logicalist) *Uneasy, Yukari (Logicalist) *Urgent Dispatch! Giselle (Logicalist) *Smugness, Giselle (Logicalist) *Voice Training, Giselle (Logicalist) Level 2 *Absolute Precognition, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Electric Manipulation Talisman, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Falling Cherry Blossoms of Perfection, Giselle (Tranceunion) *High Alert, Giselle (Tranceunion) *On Stage! Giselle (Tranceunion) *Persistent Glimmer, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Talisman of Divine Spirits, Giselle (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Clairvoyance of Guiding Light, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Destiny Out of Control, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Multitude of Colors, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Protector of Nature, Giselle (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Awaiting, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Dilemma Reversal, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Focused Bolts on Stage, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Intersecting Fates, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Spring Breeze Dance Performance, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Thunder Strike of the High Heavens, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Thunder's Showtime, Giselle (Tranceunion) Disfia / Septpia Level 1 *Polished Jewel, Giselle (Logicalist) *Professional Stubbornness, Giselle (Logicalist) *Sweet Phrase, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Fortune-Telling of Happiness, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Roaring Singing Voice, Giselle (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Pink Sensation, Giselle (Tranceunion) *Signature Pose in Full Bloom, Giselle (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Cleaning Minister, Yukari (Logicalist) *Diligent Manager, Yukari (Logicalist) *Finding Clues, Yukari (Logicalist) *Full Pot, Yukari (Logicalist) *Handmade Chocolate, Yukari (Logicalist) *Thanking for Hard Work, Yukari (Logicalist) *Try Hard, Yukari (Logicalist) *Worrying Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Graffiti Field, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Heat Detection, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Precise Support, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Shrine Maiden of the Gods, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Sightseeing Flight, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *It's a Fight! Yukari (Tranceunion) *Snake That Glares at Frogs, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Trembling with Excitement? Yukari (Tranceunion) *You Won't Get Away! Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Air Transportation, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Binding Snake Venom, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Dragon Girl Flying in the Sky, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Opportunity in a Pinch, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Viper Fall, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Floating Between the Waves, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Sailing Flap, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Tropical Flower, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Bursting Words of Encouragement, Yukari (Logicalist) *Dozing Off, Yukari (Logicalist) *Full of Ambition, Yukari (Logicalist) *Laundry Duty, Yukari (Logicalist) *Secret Recipe Soup, Yukari (Logicalist) *Strolling Through the Park, Yukari (Logicalist) *Urgent Order, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 2 *Battle Analysis, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Condition Green, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Just Wait! Yukari (Tranceunion) *Mowing Down While Crying, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Pretty Raptor, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Seize Enemy Planes, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Spiral Sonic, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Angering Electric Current, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Duel Collider, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Plate Armor Damage, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Power Reconnaissance, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Sharp Beak Counter Attack, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Stylish Sweeper, Yukari (Tranceunion) *System Error, Yukari (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Buster Stinger, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Mega Bolt Slash, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Paralyzing Fist, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Riot Meteor, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Super Cruise, Yukari (Tranceunion) *Wingar Strike, Yukari (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 1 *Four-Leaf Dressing Up, Yukari (Logicalist) Level 4 *Super Speed Wink, Yukari (Tranceunion) Category:Charm